


He Comes At Night

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Kidnapping, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Spooktober, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Rey is dared by her friends to summon an incubus. Unfortunately, the incubus won’t leave her alone after he’s had a taste.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Ghost in the Attic





	He Comes At Night

**Author's Note:**

> You can't have Halloween without a demon fic 😈
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta'ing!

“Are you a chicken, Rey? Bazine went to the bathroom and said Bloody Mary three times in front of the mirror.”

Rey rolls her eyes at Kaydel. This is ridiculous. She didn’t come here to play truth or dare like a high schooler. The dares are stupid anyway.

Bazine has her phone in hand, thumb scrolling as she reads the screen. “So, I searched on Google how to summon an incubus, and apparently Rey has to sleep _naked_.”

Kaydel, Bazine, and Rose crack up into a fit of giggles and laughs. Rey begrudgingly watches them. How funny.

“Ha, ha, funny,” Rey mumbles annoyed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Don’t be like that, Rey. It’s just for fun.” Rose smiles.

Traitor. She is the reason Rey came to this stupid slumber party at Kaydel’s apartment.

“Okay, okay.” Kaydel wipes a tear from her eye, grinning. “What else does the page say? How can she summon an incubus?”

—•—

Rey feels the bed dip.

It’s past midnight and she should be sleeping but somehow, she can’t. She’s restless, tossing and turning, finding it hard to get some rest. Rey can’t shake the feeling of being watched as if she is not alone…

It’s been three weeks since the slumber party at Kaydel’s place. She shouldn’t let Kaydel and Bazine get to her head. Nothing is going to happen. If it would, it would have happened by now.

Lying on her right side, she rolls onto her back, signing tiredly. Her eyes open, expecting to find the ceiling, instead, she stares into the face of an unfamiliar young man who is above her, arms on each side of her.

Rey screams at the top of her lungs, pushing the man off her. He falls back on the other end of the bed, giving her a look of confusion.

“Hey, now. Don’t be like that.”

Rey doesn’t waste any time. She immediately jumps out of bed and scrambles to her feet, grabbing a lamp on the bedside table, pointing it at her intruder.

“Who are you?!”

“I’m Kylo,” he grins, flashing pearly white teeth. “You summoned me. I heard you call for me.”

Rey’s heart pounds furiously in her chest. She takes a good look at him. Dark tousled hair, clean-shaven face, dressed in all black, and mesmerizing amber eyes that glow in the dark. He’s handsome—attractive.

“Get out or I’m calling the police!”

If this is some stupid prank Kaydel has set her up to… It must be one of her friends. Kaydel knows a lot of hot guys.

Kylo gets off the bed. There is something off about him, a darkness that lurks around him. The way he moves is unnatural—swift and fast. He is in front of her in a blink of an eye. Rey squeals in surprise. She raises the hand with the lamp and swings her arm, aiming for his head but Kylo is quicker and grabs the item. He rips the lamp out of Rey’s hand and drops it to the floor.

“Cute,” Kylo grins. Rey bristles.

His height towers over her and it is first now she realizes how big he is. Her eyes flicker to the door behind him and his smile widens, realizing she is trapped by a man twice her size. He can easily overpower her. No one will hear her scream.

It’s not a fun prank.

“Who are you?” Rey blinks at him in the dark.

“I already told you,” he grins. “I’m Kylo and I’m here to attend to your needs.”

“Seriously, did Kaydel send you? If this is a prank then I swear to God that—”

Rey feels herself being lifted from the floor and thrown to the bed. She looks back at Kylo, chills running down her spine. He didn’t touch her. Who is he? _What_ is he?

Kylo luringly crawls on the bed, the mattress dipping by his weight. Rey is too stunned to move. She lets him hover over her body, trapping her under him, completely at his mercy.

“I like you. Feisty little one.”

Glowing amber eyes stare into her scared orbs. Head spinning, she feels herself calm down, muscles relaxing.

“That’s it. Relax. You are safe,” Kylo coos.

He kisses her. It’s soft, cool, and nice. Rey finds herself kissing him back, dazed and serene. He feels a little cold to the touch. The more she kisses him, the dizzier she gets.

His tongue is wet and slimy, begging for entrance inside her mouth. It slips in without notice, exploring every part of her. Rey whimpers.

A cool hand glides up her bare leg and disappears under her white nightgown. The same hand grips her panties and yanks the material down her legs.

Rey splays her hands on his naked back. Her consciousness taking notice of his lack of clothes. When did Kylo strip his clothes off?

Kylo moves on to kiss her neck and Rey doesn’t worry about that anymore. Her mind is somewhere else, high on cloud nine. The nightgown is off her body in the next second leaving her all exposed to him.

He eases inside of her in one smooth motion. Kylo doesn’t need foreplay to be ready.

Rey gasps, sharply sucking in a deep breath of air. He feels human but there is something different about him that she can’t place her finger on. His cock is the biggest she’s ever felt, all thick and filling her to the brim. It’s wet and slick, making up for the lack of lubrication inside her.

A quiet whimper falls from Rey’s lips when Kylo thrusts his hips into her. His glowing amber eyes grin down at her naked form, lustfully trapped under his spell. She hooks a leg around his waist, making him hit her at a different angle.

“Kylo— _ah_!”

“That’s right. Say my name, little one.”

A symphony of moans and whimpers leaves her mouth, including his name that is lost somewhere between. It’s almost like he knows her body and what she likes despite never having been in bed with her before.

Sweat beads on her forehead, strays of hair stick to her skin. He grunts into her ear, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as he pounds into her.

The bedpost thumps against the wall with each thrust. Her hands scratch down his back.

Kylo grunts as he finishes inside Rey, rocking his hips roughly while riding out her high. He falls on top of her, trapping her completely under the weight of his body. She feels him exhale in her neck and then the feeling of him is gone.

Rey lies naked on the bed with her legs spread wide open. Kylo is gone as if he were never there. Dazed, she looks around the bedroom but doesn’t find anything hiding in the shadows.

—•—

Kylo comes back the second night for more. When he’s once again in her bedroom, crawling onto the bed to join her, there is a not shred of doubt in Rey’s mind of what he is.

Incubus—a sex demon that lures on women in their sleep and engages in sexual activity with them.

Rey didn’t expect him to come back but yet here he is.

Glowing amber eyes stare her down in the dark. Rey squeezes her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. Maybe he will go away if she’s persistent long enough?

A cold hand grabs her warm thigh under the sheet. He’s on top of her in the next second, forcing her on her back to face him, the sheet is thrown off her. Rey’s eyes shoot right open and she stares into his glowing eyes.

“I have my period,” she lies.

Kylo cocks his head to the side. “I don’t mind,” he grins.

Cold creeps up Rey’s neck.

Her panties are ripped off her hips before she has any say in it. She feels his cool breath fan over her heat in the next second, inhaling her natural sweet scent.

Kylo lifts his head from her legs, tsking at her. “I don’t like it when you lie.” Cold lips kiss tenderly her neck. “It is bad. Very, _very_ bad.”

He proceeds to have his with way her in every which way. Rey purrs like a kitten the whole time and she’s left breathless when he’s done.

After the fifth night, he starts to come for her in her dreams too. She wakes up all hot and bothered to find him in her bedroom waiting for her to wake up, the glowing amber eyes luring her in.

He still hasn’t grown tired of her when a month has passed. The fascination he has with her has slowly turned into an obsession.

Kylo appears to Rey at the same time in the night like he always does, dressed in black attire. He watches as she wakes up from another wet dream of him.

“I don’t like seeing you with other guys.” The bed dips as he crawls on it. “You are mine.”

Rey went on a date with a guy from her work and Kylo doesn’t like it one bit.

“I want you to come with me to my world. You can be my sweet succubus. We can make sweet love every night.” His words don't settle in right away. Rey is still dazed from her hot dream about him. A hand grabs her hip and squeezes. “I can be rough if you want me to.”

“No—no,” Rey rasps.

“No?” Kylo muses. “You don’t want to be rough?” Cool lips kiss down her neck. “I can keep making sweet love to you if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t—I don't want to leave my world,” Rey explains, momentarily distracted by his touch.

Kylo doesn’t listen. The world as Rey knows fades to black after he’s done with her.


End file.
